The present invention relates to a locking device, and particularly to a locking device capable of securely locking an edge card to an electrical connector.
FIG. 5 shows an electrical connector 6 in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,705 and an edge card 7. The electrical connector 6 comprises a locking device 5 positioned at each side thereof for securing the edge card 7 to the electrical connector 6. The locking device 5 includes a main body 50 and a clip 51 projecting from the main body 50 toward a middle portion of the connector 6. A lower end (not labeled) of the locking device 5 is pivotally secured within a recess 61 defined in a corresponding side of an insulative housing 60 of the electrical connector 6, thereby allowing the clip 51 to engage with a corresponding opening 70 defined in a side edge of the edge card 7. However, the locking device 5 is pivotally secured to the insulative housing 60, resulting in a difficult manufacture and assembly of the electrical connector 6.
Hence, an improved locking device for an electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.